The Death of a King
by animechick725
Summary: something small for a close friend of mine. Hiei one shot. If you like Mukuro or the mukuro X Hiei pairing then don't read this.


This is something I wrote a while ago but because I've been so busy I haven't had a chance to perfect it the way I wanted to and to make it as perfect as possible for who it is for. Now **DISCLAIMOR** if you don't like gore and you like the Hiei/Mukuro pairing the click off immediately. This is written for someone who hates the pairing like me. If you don't like this than that is fine this wasn't written for everyone to like it. This was written for a good friend of mine for her birthday. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my ocs.

* * *

The Death of A King

For My Leo

*Hieis POV*

I respected her and I may have trusted her for a long time…but what has been done now because of her is unforgiveable. I've never had the urge to take a life more than I did right now.

I was holding her in my arms, and I looked down at her cold lifeless body. Her black hair even in death perfectly framed her face. I lifted my hand to close her blue eyes after taking in the image of them one last time. She was the only human that I could really tolerate and she understood me. More than Mukuro and she may have known her human limitations but she still pushed herself to prove she didn't need anyone. Not her parents not her fool of a brother not even me. She was goofy and while sometimes it was annoying it was often unusual when she wasn't like that and I didn't like it. I knew of her affections for me and for a while I saw them as a nuisance and I saw her as a fool for loving a criminal like me. But even though she cared for me…she still didn't tolerate things I did that annoyed her.

It was because of her standing up to me and telling me that, in her words, I should 'man up' and tell Yukina the truth that her and I have the relationship we have now. She would spar with me and she was one of the only humans I have ever seen be able to keep up with me in speed.

She cared for me in no way any one else has ever had before. She loved the dragon…my jaganshi form and even the jagan.

And now she was gone. She fell fighting Mukuro because Mukuro claimed that caring for the dead human in my arms had made me soft.

That wasn't the case with the next few events. I leaned down and kissed her cold lips softly and I pulled away and looked at her face.

"Watashi No Ai…" I whispered before laying her down gently on the ground and I wrapped my cloak around her. I stood to my feet and I had my sword still in its sheath in my hands. I looked to Mukuro who seemed very happy with herself and I could feel my anger and my power rising. I took my sword out of its sheath and I charged at her without any warning and dashed by her quickly and I heard a limb of hers fall to the ground and I knew it was her hand that I had sliced at her wrist. I turned around and looked at her and I could feel my loves words in my head.

" _I never needed a man to unshackle me! And you call yourself a demon king!"_

Her words and the anger she felt for Mukuro mixed with my own now was what was fueling me. Pure unadulterated rage and anger.

"Hmph…human to think you cared for this ningen onna, makes me disgusted." She spat at me but I didn't care as I felt my body change and morph into my Jaganshi form.

This was for her. This was for her beautiful crystal blue eyes and raven black hair, long slender legs and neck. Her scent, her goofiness her art work everything about her and all that she stood for. This was for the memory and love for her.

The dragon roared loudly from underneath my arm and sprang from under the bandages without me even needing to summon it. It was a sentimental creature I've learned in past years. It wanted me to take her as my mate…I should have listened and I should have protected her better. It charged at Mukuro in such a rage and at such fierce speeds that she couldn't block it and immediately caught her off guard. It held her down and trapped her constantly attacking her with its energy and I slowly walked over to her with my sword and I saw it catch a flame. I came over to her and stood over her body and looked down at her with my cold crimson eyes and I pierced her chest with my sword hearing her blood squirt out and the last heart beat and her screams as I twisted my blade around in her chest killing her almost instantly but the dragon trapped her soul within it and devoured it. Devouring her soul making her unable to ever rest peacefully but instead to suffer in the clutches of the dragon for all eternity.

It doesn't matter what you've gone through in your past, you either emerge from it a warrior stronger than ever…or a coward with power who can't fully stand up for themselves.

That was the difference between her and Mukuro. She rose from struggles and was strong. Mukuro did but not fully. I regret the day I broke those chains. I regret everything I've done.

But not this. Mukuro still felt all the pain even after I pierced her heart as I dismembered her completely and left nothing of her to be recognizable. Her blood stained the ground and flowed down to go into the river and it tainted the river with the color of her red blood. The burnt parts of her body I burned further with the dragon of the darkness flame and her un burned parts were burned now and mutilated until there was nothing left of her existence that anyone could see. I knew the years of abuse she went through had made her insane and controlling but I never thought it would get to this point. I slowly relaxed my body and was no longer in my jaganshi form as I walked over to my woman and picked her body up in my arms.

I felt something small fall down my cheek and it crystallized into a red blood diamond and I caught it and put it into her hand and closed it.

Suddenly I felt this warmth wash through our bodies and I looked up and saw a woman. A beautiful woman with red eyes who looked like an older Yukina. I didn't have to ask who she was.

Every being, animal, human, demon, and creature knows its mother when they appear in front of them.

She had a soft smile and she kissed the womans cheek and I saw her body freeze over in ice and then it shattered and she was back in my arms again and her body seemed to be growing colder and then something happened.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Hiei…" She whispered and my eyes just widened before pulling her to me and kissing her for the first time.

It wouldn't be the last either.


End file.
